


It's My Turn

by frozenmorningdew



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmorningdew/pseuds/frozenmorningdew





	It's My Turn

In the dark of the pale moonlight I can see the shape of his body. He still has that same dancer body I fell for, even though it's been years since he danced professionally. His whole body is mesmerising and the one thing I can never get enough of. It's been that way since I first laid eyes on him when I was 16. 

His muscular legs are wrapped in black satin sheets; his chest, the one I've spent my fair share of time admiring, is heaving up and down with every breath he takes and lets go. His arms. The ones who just minutes ago were wrapped around me, making me feel safe and loved. I wish it could be like this every day and every night. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. We're drawn to each other like we're magnetic. 

I know he would never let me go by choice. But tonight,  _tonight_  it's my choice.

It's too late. We're too late. We need to let go. For years we have circled around each other. Had this secret. These late nights and very early mornings. Weekend getaways to remote locations. And then he'd always disappear. For years this was all I got. In my mind he was always mine when in reality he's always been  _hers_. 

To leave, after all, is not the same as being left. And now it's my turn to leave before the sun rises. 

I take one last look at him. He's peaceful, serene. He's happy. He's happy with me. 

 _He's happy without me_.  

I know what I need now. I need to be happy. I need to learn how to  _be_  without him. 

I leave a note, short and simple. 

Letting him know I'm gone.   
Letting him know it's over. 

 _I'm letting go... so I can be free_.


End file.
